In recent years, considerable advances have been made in using photovoltaic cells or the like to directly convert solar energy into useful electrical energy. Typically, a plurality of photovoltaic cells are encased between a transparent sheet (e.g. glass, plastic, etc.) and a transparent or opaque backsheet, to form flat, rectangular-shaped modules (sometimes also called “laminates”) of a manageable size (e.g. 2½′×5′). These modules are then shipped to a site where they are assembled into an array onto the roof of a building or the like where the array will be exposed to the sun.
In prior solar array installations, both framed and unframed modules have been mounted onto roof attachment systems (i.e. standoffs) that, in turn, are secured to a roof of a building. For such an array to endure over time, its roof attachment system must withstand all uplift, down forces, and the lateral loads, which will be imposed on the array during its operational life. Unfortunately, many prior-art attachment systems often prove inadequate, especially in withstanding the lateral loads on the array. Further, many attachment systems require additional structural supports in order to compensate for the down forces experienced from time to time. Accordingly, a proper attachment or mounting system for an array can be a substantial part of the overall capital cost of a solar energy system.
The cost of assembling and mounting a solar array is important where the array is of relatively small size, such as an array which is to be mounted on the roof of a residential structure, e.g. a house. That is, the total cost of a solar array, which includes shipping, assembly, and mounting of the array, must be figured into the overall economics of such a system.
One major consideration in economically providing small solar arrays in the market place is in the packaging and shipping of the solar modules to their destination. That is, the edges of unframed modules (e.g. glass plates) are highly susceptible to damage if not packaged properly which, in turn, can add substantially to ultimate costs of the solar energy system. Where a large number of unframed modules are to be shipped to a single location, relatively expensive large wooden crates or cardboard containers are used to enclose the modules on pallets or the like, thereby decreasing the shipping cost per module.
However, the economics involved in the use of these large crates or containers do not fare as well where only a relative small number (e.g. 12) are needed for the array. This is due to the fact that the typical residential solar installer does not have access to the transportation and handling equipment required for the large module crates. Further, these large crates do not provide the flexibility of being able to deliver just the quantity of modules needed for a particular installation. Due to this lack of a secure, cost effective packaging technique for small numbers of unframed modules, higher cost framed modules are most often used for smaller solar arrays.
One factor which has reduced the growth of solar energy systems in the residential and related markets lies in the types of roofing material now commonly used in geographical areas, such as Europe and the US Southwest, and which is gaining in popularity in other areas. That is, many homes, especially upscale residences, now have roofs that are shingled with “tile” material (concrete, ceramic, or like material).
While mounting systems are available for directly mounting solar arrays to more conventional roofs (e.g. asphalt shingles), present systems for mounting an array to a tile roof are costly and time consuming since most require that at least some of the tiles have to be removed. Further complex measurements must be made in order to align the roof attachments, located under the tiles, with holes drilled in the tiles and with the roof structural systems which, in turn, lie above the tiles. Still further, some of these mounting systems require the mounting structure to be attached to the roof rafters rather than to the roof sheathing or decking, thereby requiring additional measurements and trial holes which, in turn, often results in mis-drilled holes through the shingles and leaks.
In view of the above, it can readily be seen that the art needs and improved apparatus and method for the installation of solar modules. The art also needs an apparatus and method for economically shipping and installing small solar energy arrays in order for such solar arrays to be more competitive in certain markets (e.g. residential). The present invention provides such apparatus and methods.